Quest Camping Trip
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What If Quest Crew Went Camping What Could Go Wrong
1. Steve Part 1

Chapter 1

Feng and Dominic were setting up the tents. Victor was thinking whose sleeping with whom.

"Victor did you figure it out" Steve said

"Ya me you and Ryan, in one Brian Dom and Feng in the other" Victor said

Later on Brian and Steve were in the woods looking fire wood.

"Brian what type of leaf is this" Steve said

"Steve you nitwit that's poison ivy" Brian said

"Really"

Brian nodded and went back looking for firewood. Steve started scratching at it and went back to camp.

"So Steve you and Brian had enough of each other" Ryan joked

"No! I just got myself into a little situation" Steve said

"What"

"Picked up a poison ivy leaf by accident" Steve said

"Tried telling you but do you listen no!" Brian said while walking into camp.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I just wanted to know"

"Children cool it, Steve put the calamine lotion on it and Brian go start the fire" Ryan said while Steve went and put the lotion on and Brian started the fire

Later on Steve and Victor went for a walk around the campground.

"So Steve what's with you and Brian lately" Victor said

"We just had a fight before we came here that's it" Steve said

"About"

"I thought he use help adding more on to his freestyle but he just got all mad"

"Oh that's why he was mad that night at rehearsal"

Brian was by the fire reading a book when he looked up and saw Feng and Dominic.

"Ok Hirano what's between you and Steve" Dominic asked

"Nothing that's all" Brian said while going back to reading

"Ok what happened" Feng said

"We just didn't get along that's all" Brian said while not looking up

Victor came back and looked and the two. Steve came back while later while Brian was still reading.

"Brian what book are you reading, that you haven't put down since we got here" Ryan asked

"Twilight my sister is making me read this" Brian said

Steve went into the tent and lied down and put more lotion on. And thought about what happened. After dinner Steve went up to Brian and hopefully the two of them can talk.

"Hey can we talk" Steve said

"You sure you're not going to yell at me again" Brian said

"No and I was wrong I should've let you do it on your own"

"Ya I'm sorry I got so defensive I just read all those youtube comments and they were saying mean stuff, so once we get home you want to work together and come up with a great one"

Steve smiled and went back to the tent. Brian picked up the book he hated and started to read. Ryan looked at the two and is glad they got along

**AN 1 : Well This Was A Random Story**

**AN 2 : This Was Inpisred By Pics Of Brian Camping**

**AN 3 : Well Ya This It**


	2. Victor Part 1

Chapter 2

Later that night Victor was out exploring the woods with his ipod in his ears when he heard a growling sound.

"Uh Steve is that you" Victor said

The noise got closer and Victor knew to run. Ryan was with Feng playing a card game while Brian was reading and Dom and Steve were talking. Victor came running and jumped on to Brian's lap.

"You ok Victor" Brian said

"No their was something in the woods" Victor said while getting up

"You sure" Steve asked

Victor nodded as Steve and Brian dragged him into the woods

"Steve you hear anything" Brian said

"Nope I don't hear anything Hirano" Steve said

"Oh look Victor you were scared of a dog"

"Oh" Victor said

"Ya now let's find its mommy and daddy" Brian said sounding like a little kid

"Hirano you're losing it" Steve said

"I lost it when my sister made me read Twilight" Brian said before running back to camp

"Hey did you and Steve find what scared Victor" Ryan asked

"Ya it was a dog that got lost" Brian said while grabbing rope to use as a leash

"Oh so what are you guys doing now"

"Taking the dog home"

After Brian, Steve, and Victor took the dog back they heard a sound that sounded like a coyote. Steve leapt into Brian's arms as Victor jumped on his back.

"Guys really" Brian said

"Ya were scared" Victor and Steve said

"Guys lets go back to camp"

When they got back Steve and Victor went into the tent while Brian was cleaning up camp when he heard the sound and ran into the tent.

"You heard it" Feng said

"Ya its in the woods" Brian said out of breath

"Don't worry lets just go to sleep so we can have fun at the river like we planned" Dominic moaned in his sleep

"Ok" Brian and Feng in unison

The six guys went to sleep without any problems and hoped that the next day would bring them joy and happiness.


	3. Brian Part 1

Chapter 3

The next day the group wanted to go down to the river.

"You guys ready" Steve said

"Ya you guys ready" Victor asked Dom

"Duh" Dom said

The gang went down to the river. Steve and Ryan were walking across while Dominic, Feng, and Victor were throwing rocks.

"Brian come on" Steve said while seeing Brian having trouble balancing

"Steve he looks like he's about to fall" Dominic said before seeing Brian fall face first.

"Dude you ok" Victor said worried

"No" Brian said while trying to get up

"What happened" Steve said

"I was walking and my foot caught between two rocks and I hit my nose on rock" Brian said

"Ya he might have a twisted ankle" Feng said

"Let's just get him back to camp" Ryan said while helping the guys

As soon as they got back they helped Brian into a chair.

"You sure you're ok" Steve said worried

"Ya it just hurts" Brian said while whipping a tear away

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like I just ruined this trip for us, with this it just made it worse"

"Brian you don't need to blame yourself for this, it could've happened to anyone of us"

"Ok I found some ice he should ice it then maybe soak it in hot water" Ryan said while elevating his leg and putting the ice on it.

Steve went back to the others and looked sad.

"Steve what's up" Dominic asked

"I'm just upset, I talked to him and he feels like the blame is all on him" Steve said

"Steve its ok, he'll be fine" Dominic said while hugging him and knowing Steve looks up to Brian.

"I know"

Later in the day Ryan and Feng were out in the woods.

"Ok this sucks Steve feels sorry for Brian and so do I the poor guy cant do anything now" Ryan said

"I know and were here for what a week" Feng said

"Ya so what are we going to do, we don't want him being bored and if we go somewhere we can't just leave him"

"I know and I'm still worried about Steve since we all know Steve being one of the youngest looks up to him"

"You got a point their"

While that was going on Brian was reading and looked up to see Steve crying.

"Steve what's up bud" Brian said while hopping over to him

"Brian I just now that your hurt no one is the same were all worried about you and I'm scared just to see you like this" Steve said

"Steve its ok" Brian said while hugging him

"So how's your ankle" Steve asked smiling

"Eh hurts but not as bad as earlier" Brian said while getting up and going back to sit down

"I'm glad so what are you going to do"

"Read I'm almost half away done"

As soon as Ryan got back he boiled water.

"So did you find what you were looking for" Victor said

"Ya we did" Ryan said while getting up from the ground.

"What did you find" Brian asked oddly

"We as in Feng and I since we just don't want you sitting around reading that boring book, we thought we'd find some tree branches to act like crutches" Ryan said

"Wow thanks" Brian said smiling

"Now lets soak it in the water" Ryan said

Brian nodded and screamed in pain as his foot touched the water. Steve laughed knowing that he's going enjoy Brian's pain. Later on Brian was hopping around camp.

"Brian you look like a bunny rabbit" Victor said

"Its better than using crutches" Brian said

"And how do you know that"

"Remember in college that kid who fell down the stairs"

"Ya so"

"That kid was me and I was on crutches for a month and didn't like it because it put me out of dance"

"That was you"

"Ya I wasn't the most coordinated in school and I'm still not"

"Brian Ryan will freak if he sees you like this"

"I know that's why I have a plan" Brian said before falling on his butt

"What plan fall down before Ryan sees you" Victor said while laughing

"No just sit down before Ryan gets back"

"Hey guys" Ryan said while coming back from getting more water

"Like now" Victor said

"What are you doing on the ground Hirano I thought we said crutches or sit down" Ryan said while helping him

"I was hopping around and tripped" Brian said while sitting back down

"Ok then as long as you're not hurt" Ryan said while walking away and grabbing something.

"What are you grabbing Ry" Victor asked

"First aid kit we could wrap his ankle" Ryan said while grabbing the stuff in it and a towel and started wrapping it. Brian laughed at the fact Ryan was playing doctor

Later on Brian was just poking at the fire in boredom

"So boredom finally hit" Steve asked

"Ya" Brian said

"Go to bed its late anyways I was just up to make sure your alright"

"Ya I was going to go"

"Brian it'll be ok Victor told me the story you told him earlier and its ok so you're not the most coordinated, im not the brightest in the bunch, you tell that I'll post that story on twitter"

"Steve don't worry I won't if I do you can kick there butts like you do normally" Brian said while getting up

"Oh I will and one of them will be yours, night Hirano" Steve said while going his tent

"Night Steve" Brian said while putting out the fire and going to the tent.

AN 1 : Longest Chapter Due To The Fact It Was Mainly Centered Around My Fav Quest Member Brian Hirano

AN 2 : Well He Did Hurt His Ankle But We Don't Know How

AN 3 : Well Thats It


	4. Dominic Part 1

Chapter 4

Dominic was sound asleep when he heard the sound of the tent being opened.

"Whose their" Dominic said

"Me" Brian said while getting in the tent

"Your not him" Dominic said while kicking him in the stomach.

"Dom that is really Brian" Feng said

"Oh" Dominic said while seeing him on the ground

"Ya Dom you couldn't tell by the voice"

"Sorry Hirano" Dominic squeaked

"What happened" Ryan asked

"Dom thought Brian was breaking into the tent and kicked him" Feng said

"That true Dom" Ryan asked

Dominic nodded and went back inside. Brian sat up and tried to get up.

"Ok you fill me in on what happened" Ryan said while pointing to Brian

"I was going to the tent and then I don't what happened after" Brian said

'Oh great we can't leave and one of are members has a concussion" Ryan said

"Why can't we leave" Feng asked

"One someone has to guard the camp and two their isn't a hospital around"

"Ya there is" Steve said

"Where" Victor asked

"Down the road"

"Ok so whose taking Brian, and whose staying" Ryan said

"Dom and I will go since he might have some explaining to do" Victor said while dragging Dominic out of the tent

"I'll stay with Feng" Steve said

As soon as they left Feng and Steve thought it would be a good idea to start a fire.

"So what now" Feng said

"I hope he's ok" Steve said

Later on Ryan, Dominic, and Victor came back. Feng looked up and saw the three come back to camp.

"So how is he" Steve said worried

"Well the ankle wasn't what hurt he broke his foot and mild concussion from the fall" Ryan said

"Did he have to explain what he did" Feng said

"Ya and he got yelled at by the doctor and I got the praise for doing what I did" Ryan said

"So how long is he staying their for"

"Just tonight but he has to take it easy for the week and Dom you ok" Victor said

"Ya I just feel like this is my fault" Dominic said

"Well it is , but its not your fault either, like we told him earlier" Feng said

Dominic went back inside and fell asleep. Later on Dominic was walking around camp and heard a sound.

"Whose there" Dominic said before getting shoved to the ground.

Steve got out of the tent and saw the guy and kicked him then ran and helped Dominic up

"Thanks I owe you one" Dominic said

"No just be thankful I was here" Steve said

"Why are you up"

"Worried"

"Same"

Dominic and Steve went back into the tent and prayed tomorrow wont be as bad as today.


	5. Ryan Part 1

Chapter 5

After the group got back from the hospital, Ryan smiled that they were all happy.

"So Brian you happy to be back" Ryan asked

"Ya the nurse I had scary woke me up at five for no reason, and ya long story on that , and I almost called you saying come get me out of here" Brian said

"But she was cute" Dominic squeaked

"Ya she was but having an old lady share the room with you not so much, I was about ready to scream she complained so much" Brian said while sitting down

"Was she the one that complained about her pillow being to hard" Steve said

"Ya" Brian said

"Ok so what do we want to do" Feng said

"Want to play truth or dare" Ryan asked

Everyone nodded and sat down.

"Who's first" Dominic asked

"I'll go first Ryan truth or dare" Steve said

"Dare" Ryan said

"Go kiss that tree over their"

Ryan went over their and kissed it as Feng got a picture.

"Next" Ryan said

"Ok Hirano truth or dare" Dominic said

"Truth" Brian said

"Ok if you were to magically turn into a little kid again what would you do for the day"

"I'd talk to this one girl I had a huge crush on and to not get blamed for things I didn't do"

"Like what"

"Like some kid pushed me and I fell into another and this kid said I tripped and I got in trouble"

"Who was the girl" Ryan asked

"She was that shy quiet blonde one, that was in are hip hop class" Brian said

"You mean my girlfriend" Victor said

"Ya"

"Ok Dom truth or dare" Feng said

"Dare" Dominic said

"I dare you to go to the entrance to the campground and scream Barbie girl"

"Do we have to go since we have to make sure" Victor said

"Ya we have to go witness it" Feng said

"Someone video tape it for me please" Brian said

"Ok another question… how did you break your foot" Ryan said while getting up

"When we were walking across and my toes got caught and I was losing my balance the toes were the ones that broken" Brian said while getting up

"So you coming" Feng said

Brian nodded and got up and followed. Dominic started to sing as Ryan was video taping it. Steve and Victor started laughing

"Hope this doesn't get us kicked out" Feng in between laughs

"I know" Brian said while laughing

Dominic started coughing as he walked back. Steve looked at Ryan who was on the ground, and Brian who was just laughing.

"How was that" Dominic said

"Perfect" Ryan said in between laughs

"So Steve truth or dare" Brian asked while walking back to camp

"Dare" Steve said

"Go to some random campsite and go crazy"

"Really"

"Ya and if you get hurt its not are fault"

Steve moaned and did it. Feng and Ryan hid behind a tree and watched it. Brian started laughing at the fact he chose an old couple. Steve came out and ducked as the kid threw a rock at him.

"Well whose next" Ryan said

"Feng truth or dare" Victor said as the got back to camp

"Truth" Feng said

"What in your right mind made you wear a polka dot bikini on stage?"

"I don't know the song said polka dot bikini and ya"

"Now victor truth or dare" Feng said

"Truth" Victor said

"How did you meet Lizzy?"

"Well I was with the crew at college and she leaned over and told her friend that's my boyfriend and ya that's the story"

Later that night Ryan was in the tent thinking of how much fun it was and heard someone scream.

"Ok what happened" Ryan said while coming out of the tent

"Dom thought it would be funny to dump a whole bucket of freezing cold water on me" Brian said

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was bored" Dominic said

"Oh just you wait Dom you better sleep with your eyes open tonight" Brian said while getting up

"Dom you are so childish sometimes" Ryan said while going back into the tent.


End file.
